The Legend of Zelda: Sisters of the Light Link x OC (Eng version)
by Pensylvania
Summary: Link x OC They should have defeated him. They should have saved the kingdom. They should have known a happy ending ... But then ... Why my kingdom is devastated? It was my birth that ruined everything? Kitsis is a girl who wakes up from a hundred years of sleep and discovers her destroyed kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm French and this fanfiction is French at the basis but I decided to translate it to allow a wide public to read it. There may be a lot of English mistakes, sorry in advance, but I have a proofreader for that, but understand that the translation in the language of Shakespears can be very complicated for a French people, please be lenient !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Once upon a time, a prosperous and beautiful kingdom. It was the epitome of perfection, the elements coexisting in harmony. Beings which lived in it had everything to be happy there, the food, the water and the air flowed freely. Peoples lived peacefully and happily, each of them helping the neighboring people without asking for their rest. This idyllic kingdom was the fruit of a deity of gold and light, the majestic Goddess Hylia, venerated on this earth and who gave her name to our Kingdom: Hyrule and to these inhabitants the Hyliens.

The legend perpetuated by our ancestors tells that Hylia called three other deities to help her, to create this land, here is this legend: "Before the beginning of time, before life and spirit exist, three goddesses of gold and light descended on a chaotic mass. Din, goddess of strength. Nayru, goddess of wisdom. Farore, goddess of courage. Din, with his fiery arms, carved the ground and created the red earth. Nayru flooded the earth with wisdom and brought order and law to this world. Farore, with his infinite soul, gave life to beings from the order and the law. The three goddesses, their accomplished work, returned to the heavens. Their departure then revealed three golden triangles, the only vestiges of their power. Since then, the sacred triangles symbolize the essence of our creation. And since that day, the Holy Kingdom is the cradle of the triangles of justice. "

What our legend calls the Triangles of Justices is also called the Triforce, the same legend tells that the three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. This power makes it possible to grant a wish to the holder of the Triforce. If this vow is pronounced by a man with a pure heart, Hyrule will experience the golden age. But if the vow is formulated by a bad man, the world will be engulfed in the flames.

I'm sure you're wondering if this famous Triforce landed in well or if today we're engulfed in the flames, is not it? Well, we left for another legend of my people, that of the Hero of our kingdom. Do not be too disappointed, this one is my favorite, and by far!

This legend tells us of a hero who would save our kingdom from the hands of a villain, seeking to seize the Triforce to enslave all beings to his good will and reduce the world to endless chaos. The legend tells that it would be a young boy dressed in green and unshakable courage, he would possess, buried deep in his heart, the triforce left by Farore, that of courage. He would have traveled in time to become stronger, fought many enemies and solved many enigmas to beat the villain. But the man also had a Triforce, that of the Force, giving him powers almost insurmountable for a young man, even as determined as he is. His name was Ganondorf, a man of a neighboring people and a profound ugliness. The young Hero, powerless, then allied with the last person to own a Triforce to defeat the villain and sealed forever. This last character is a princess of great beauty and wisdom, Princess Zelda, possessing the Triforce of Wisdom. Together they managed to defeat Ganondorf and bring peace to Hyrule.

This legend has many variations and every 1,000 years the entity of Ganon would come to life and try again to take control of Hyrule, but a new hero and a new princess would prevent it.

I love all of this legends... They attach me each day a little more to my Kingdom which is today... In ruins.

My name is Kitsis and I... Well, I do not know how old I am, but let's say I'm still the same age as during the tragedy, so I'm 17 years old and I'm the second princess of the kingdom of Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I wandered into the meadows, now empty of all Hylian presence. To be honest, I didn't know what had happened to the kingdom during my deep sleep. I didn't recognize anything ... Or had I forgotten everything? No, I unfortunately remember everything except how I got there...

I had woken up in a dilapidated shrine with shades of orange. Like all the others I knew, it was usually black covered with orange luminous patterns. This one was hidden in the depths of a temple even more dilapidated, as if it were not to be discovered. I was really surprised to see, while leaving the small shrine, many guardians aiming their lasers on my body in order to shoot me. I started running in haste. My joints cracked at least two or three times from the sudden movement,my limbs having not moved for a long time It's the height for a person with restless sleep! I sketched a slight grimace at the sensation, but got back on my way.

Despite all the haste, I tried to enjoy the air rubbing my skin, the smell of moss and moisture, the smell of marble and stones surrounding the temple. This one was in a giant crevasse where ivy vines were trying to climb like a Hylian wanting to escape a rabid river. Time, it had seemed, did not spare the temple. I raised my eyes to the sky to discover that it was as radiant as before, as if nothing had happened. But a shot shook me out of my trance. I managed to barely evade it and I was propelled forward by the blast behind me. Certainly the Hylians could never measure up against the guardians, except one ... I got out of my thoughts when I heard a second shot miss my left side. I had to flee as quickly as possible. I rose with difficulty and hid behind a stone column joining the ceiling. Once I was sure that the guardian had forgotten me, I decided it was time to leave.

I continued to run despite my sore muscles and I finally reached the exit of the temple. I found myself in front of a face of the crevasse that I was going to have to climb. When I lifting my head, I noticed that nothing had changed, the the sky was still blue ... wouldn't it have happened? Or, would they have won? So why did the guardians attack me? It must have been a cemetery of corrupt guards. Never lose hope! I thought. With my remaining strength and all the determination of the world, I managed to climb up the wall of the crevasse and I joined the surface, where the wind came to greet me by whipping my hair away from my face. Plains stretched as far as the eye could see, nothing had changed, the grass was still green, the birds were still flying in the sky.

Thus, I found myself here, walking in unknown plains in search of a horse or any creature that could come to my aid. I remained enthusiastic about the assumption that I made myself before ... I hoped everything was back to normal. I wondered how much time had passed, how old were they now? I began to meditate deeply as my legs advanced mechanically to an unknown destination.

The legend said that the hero would reach to defeat the vile creature, but unfortunately this time ... The monster was better prepared than us, I shivered at this darkest thought. Why did I speak of "us"? It would be more like "them". I am only the second Princess of Hyrule.

My big sister ... Zelda is the real princess of this Land. She has the same name as the princess of the legend, a family tradition. My mother was also Zelda,my grandmother too, and her mother before her. My sister's child will be named Zelda too. Our family is only constituted of female descendents My ancestors never had a little boy. It seems that the goddess does everything possible to ensure the protection of the kingdom by way of the legacy of the Triforce of Wisdom through women, everyone knows that women are wiser! I laughed at the thought of a man other than my father in my family, I shook my head slightly, lowering the tone of my voice, rusty with time.

So my sister should have fulfilled her destiny and faced Ganon in order to seal it for several thousand years. Hyrule should be prospering in peace. The problem could not come from the hero, right? No, it's impossible, not him ... The hero was present, he did everything as planned ... And surely my sister respected his part of the contract! Quite the opposite, she did everything to get there! She sacrificed everything ... I do not even know if she sacrificed herself ... I felt a teardrop forming at the corner of my eyes, without waiting for it to go further, I swept them from my face with the back of my hand. I fell back into my thoughts. I remembered then, the hero and my sister were stabbed in the back by the terrible Ganon. He succeeded with the help of his black magic, took control of the guards, and thus turned them against us ... We could not do anything against an army of 3,000 guards facing a few poorly trained Hylians ... I lowered my head in frustration without paying attention where I walked, my eyes looked without actually seeing.

A something sharp on the ground pierced into my bare feet, pulling me out of my trance. The pain made me bite my lip to reprimand a slight moan. I took the heavy piece in my hand and looked at it as if it were the most fantastic thing in the world ... It was a piece of guardian, as a precaution, I raised my head gently to be sure not to re encounter another. In front of me, stood an old guardian visibly out of commission for a long time ... The moss covered him and had made their territory, and the pieces were starting to rust, it couldn't hurt me. The guardians were war machines derived from Sheikah technology that we had discovered a few years before the tragedy.

The Sheikahs were a very technologically advanced people, so I remembered that my sister has always been fascinated by all these machineries and has been able to observe them very closely. She often told me that these people had an intimate and direct connection with the goddesses, but shortly before the tragedy, they began to marginalize their society and no longer wanted to share their discoveries ... Zelda had listed in a book the different types of guardians and their characteristics. They existed in many forms such as the Guardian Stalker, mechanical spider-like creatures, or the Skywatchers, airborne machines, and finally the Turrets. Every guardian has the ability to shoot a devastating ray at an unwanted foreign presence, like the ray I received earlier.

The wind rose and blew against my dirty and tangled hair as if to bring me back to reality again. I decided to continue my journey without further delay, the sun would soon set, and Goddess only knows how much I didn't want to sleep in nature and risk my life once again! I picked up my pace without really knowing where I was going. But I trusted my instincts ... It the only one I can count on, even if the light bowed to the shadows.


End file.
